joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolverine
"From the northern wilderness of Canada hails one of the gruffest, most irascible, totally cynical and brooding member of the X-Men ever to grace the team with his presence." Wolverine, whose only known name is Logan, is a mutant and a well known longtime member of the X-Men. He has a mysterious and confused past. His rapid healing ability and indestructible adamantium metal claws capable of slicing through almost any substance known to man make him a fearsome combatant. However, only with the help of the team can Wolverine hope to protect the world from its own bleak future and continue Xavier's mission of peace. History Born at the turn of the 19th century, James Howlett, the man who would one day become known and feared as Wolverine, was a sickly child. But he was also born a mutant, gifted with the remarkable ability to heal virtually instantaneously from almost any wound he also had razor-sharp claws made of bone, a fact he first becomes aware of when, during a domestic dispute, he accidentally unsheathed his claws for the first time, killing his assailant. During World War II, Logan teams up with Captain America and continues a career as a mercenary. He serves with the 1st Canadian Parachute Battalion during D-Day. Team X As a member of Team X, Logan is given false memory implants. Eventually breaking free of this mental control, he joins the Canadian Defense Ministry. Logan is subsequently kidnapped by the Weapon X program, where he remains captive and experimented on until he escapes. It is during his imprisonment by Weapon X that he has adamantium forcibly fused onto his bones. James and Heather Hudson help him recover his humanity following his escape, and Logan begins work as an intelligence operative for the Canadian government's Department H. Temp Avengers Later, Professor Charles Xavier recruits Wolverine to a new iteration of his superhero-mutant team, the X-Men where he shares a relationship to Jean Grey with Cyclops. It was later revealed that Wolverine had been sent to assassinate Xavier in 1979, but he later wiped Logan's memories and forced him to join the X-Men. Logan found out about this in 2005 and later left the team but was convinced to return by Storm, Jean Grey, Cyclops, and Rogue. Due to his strong bond with them, he returned particularly because of Jean his friendship with Xavier was strained for a while but he later forgave him for it. In 2011, he joined the temporary Avengers along with Spider-Man, The Thing, Captain America, Storm, Elektra, Iron Man, and other X-Men members. Ultimate Alliance Wolverine, along with Thor, Captain America, and Spider-Man, was one of the first heroes to respond to Nick Fury's call to defend the UNN Alpha from the attack of the Masters of Evil. He is shown to be a little hostile towards Captain America for no reason but the only possible reason for this is the captain's time frozen after WWII in 1945. He is also considered the wildcard of the team due to a lack following orders but he proved to be a valuable asset for the team. After saving the Heillcarrier from being destroyed he became a core member of the Ultimate Alliance along with fellow X-man Storm. A Mysterious Box At the mansion Logan found a strange wooden box with a device which showcased an hologram of Zoe Culloden who asked him to look after it and warned him that something dark was coming, and that the timelines were converging around him so he needed to be ready. Personality Wolverine is a gruff warrior-poet and has a strong sense of personal honor. He usually seen as edgy and moody. He tends to refer to almost everyone as bub. Wolverine is very quick to anger and can often attack without warning. His aggressive nature has often gotten him into trouble and makes him unreasonable. Relationships Storm and Logan have a close relationship. They are often seen worried for each other. Wolverine became best friends with Hank McCoy. When he realized that Emma Frost saved Africa from the fearsome Shadow King, he became friendly with her. He took Bobby Drake back to the X-Men against the wishes of his parents and said, "your son is a mutant..." and Bobby liked the idea. Logan's love interests include, but are not limited to Phoenix, Ororo Munroe (Storm), Felicia Hardy (Black Cat), Rogue, Doreen Green (Squirrel Girl), Alison Blaire (Dazzler), Jean Grey (Earth-295), Neena Thurman (Domino) and even X-Men foe Raven Darkholme (Mystique). Powers and Abilities ''' * '''Master Martial Artist: Wolverine is a fierce hand-to-hand combatant. Though, He considers himself as one of the finest combatants on Earth. * Mutant Physiology: ** Superhuman Speed: ***Can dodge point-blank gunfire. ***Pegged Speed Demon, who is fast enough to create cyclones by running in place. ***Can dodge Deadpool's gunfire. ***Kills a ninja before she knew she was dead. ***Cuts multiple rockets out of the air. ***Can leave afterimages. ** Superhuman Strength:'''Wolverine's strength is enough to allow him to press 800 lbs above his head. ** '''Adamantium Claws: These claws are silver, shiny, and they are made of the Metal (Adamantium) which makes them virtually indestructible. that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Wolverine can, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin beneath the knuckles on each hand. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Wolverine's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those possessed by the finest human specimen. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Wolverine's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. Equipment * Adamantium Laced Skeleton: Not part of Wolverine's natural mutant attributes, Wolverine's entire skeleton, including his bone claws, is laced with the rare, artificial, and virtually indestructible alloy known as true adamantium. As a result, Wolverine's bones are virtually unbreakable. * 'Wolverine Suit:'The most popular and well-renowned version of Wolverine's costume from the Astonishing X-Men series, a leather-and-spandex arrangement made from leather-and-spandex costume is comprised of a yellow-and-blue sleeveless shirt and pants, blue boots, a belt, blue leather elbow-length gloves, and blue shoulder-pads. Wolverine's gloves are designed to contain openings over the knuckles to allow for smooth unsheathing of the feral mutant's adamantium claws without tearing the fabric, while his shirt comes attached to his distinctive, horned cowl. There also exist yellow rubber protrusions on his boots and the cuffs of his gloves. Category:X-Men Category:Fictional character Category:Marvel Category:Dark X-Men Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Mutant